Angels in Disguise
by RabbittyBabbitty
Summary: What if the ending of iQuit iCarly didn't turn out so perfect? What if everything changed? Multiple chapter fanfic, Seddie.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys. This is my new chapter fanfic, I really hope you like it. And I promise I won't take forever to update (like it did for my last multiple chapter fanfics, which I apologize for) and I love the plot of this story, and I especially love the ending.**_

_**Disclaimer-I do not own iCarly. But I do own the idea I came up with.**_

**Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD): A severe anxiety disorder that can develop after exposure to any event which results in psychological trauma. Memory blockage and repeated nightmares of a traumatic event is common in this disorder.**

**Freddie's POV.**

_So here I am. My best friend is on the ground, sobbing and repeating my name as if it would make a difference. I feel myself pull away from reality, everything I thought I knew was a lie. Just a blatant lie. It's like I've just fallen into one of my nightmares, but this time I can't wake up. I look over at the spot that she was just occupying, it's empty. Everything just started to get darker and I felt everything drift away..._

A steady beeping sound awoke me from whatever slumber I was in. I looked around to soak in my surroundings; pastry-colored walls, thin mattress, a distinct clean scent that reminds me of home...A hospital. I blinked a few times to adjust my eyes to the change of light. Out of the corner of my eye something caught my attention.

"About time you woke up."

Samantha Puckett. I groaned as I tried to shift my eyes away from her, but it was in vain considering she walked right next to my bed.

"Did you put me here?" Is all I could mumble out as I grabbed the pillow to my right to protect myself from whatever shenanigans she might try to pull. She must've not taken me seriously, because she laughed before she replied.

"Me? No...Well, I guess I did land you in here some way or another..."Her voice trailed away as she broke eye contact with me. I exhaled loudly.

"Sam. Just tell me what you did."

"I didn't do anything, I just-" She paused and looked at me curiously, "You really don't remember do you?" I just stared at her as she gave a deep reluctant sigh. "What's the last thing you remember?"

I opened my mouth to respond; but after a second or two, when nothing crossed my mind, I shut it closed. I furrowed my eyebrows to try and dig deep into my memory. What _was _the last thing I remember? I remember eating my vities-vitamin-rich cereal, trying to wake up Sam during Brigg's class, by the window with Fleck and Dave-

When I try to think further it's just like a blank page, when I try a bit harder I hear a girl's voice screaming faintly, followed by a group of people screaming. I felt a surge of panic run through my veins. Everything became clear, but it was all going on so fast I couldn't see anything that was happening. My breath started to quicken, I-

"Freddie? Earth to weirdo." Sam's voice snapped me back to reality.

"Wha-What?"

"Dude, I just told you what happened. Were you even listening?"

"I was-I just...Zoned, I guess." I shook my head and tried to regain composure, as well as slow down the pace of the cold sweat trailing down my chest.

"Whatever you say Frednerd. Well, do you at least remember when me and Carly were on the-"

"Window washing platform?" I finished for her. The last thing I remember is Sam and Carly dangling on the window washing platform...Everything after that is completely blank.

"Right. Well; When you, Fleck, Spencer and Dave were pulling me and Carly back up, you fell backwards and smacked your head against the wall." Sam emphasized me hitting my head by tapping the back of her own head with the palm of her hand. That would explain the pounding headache I have.

"Continue." I said in a condescending tone, I swear she stops talking in the middle of an explanation _just _to annoy me.

"Me and Carly managed to get back inside safely, but Carly got all mad and scream-y at me. She started yelling that it was all my fault that you were a dipwad and managed to hurt yourself." Sam said this in such a monotone that it sent shivers up my spine, when I tried to sense any emotion in her eyes, I only found emptiness. Something about Sam was different, almost as if something had died in her, that spark was missing from her eyes.

"So I'm guessing you and Carly aren't on the greatest terms..."

Sam just replied with a slow nod, before she could respond verbally she turned her head towards the door.

"That's Carly and Spencer, I'm going to get going..." Sam brushed her bangs away from her eyes and turned away.

"Freddie!" Carly's over-excited voice boomed across the room, while Sam just rolled her eyes and walked past her. Carly just acted like Sam wasn't even there.

"Hey Ca-" The rest of whatever I was going to say never was heard because Carly wrapped herself around me in a death-grip that could only match the one of Sam's.

"Freddie! You're...You're okay..." Carly's voice quivered as she stood back to get a better look at me.

"As good as I can be I guess," I gave a light-hearted chuckle as Carly stood by my bed, smiling softly.

"Is Freddie back to normal?" Spencer asked as he poked his head in my room.

"Hey Spencer," I gave him a quick wave and he galloped in.

"How's your head feeling?" Spencer asked as he put flowers on my lap. I picked them up to smell them but threw them down as soon as I got a scent of whatever it was.

"Limburger cheese! I made a flower sculpture out of cheese, isn't that _awesome?" _Spencer jumped up and down at the end of my bed in anticipation for my reaction.

"Uh...Great Spencer," I smelt the 'flowers' again, "But did you have to make the flowers out of the worst smelling cheese in the world?" Spencer frowned .

"I thought it'd be ironic. Flowers are suppose to smell _good _and the cheese smells _bad_..." Me and Carly looked at each other, then at Spencer.

"No one understands me." Spencer said sadly as he sulked towards the door, "I'm going to go and raid the hospital fridge for popsicles."

I mouthed, "Popsicles?"

"It's for his next sculpture, he's making a popsicle-stick version of a hotdog." Carly explained as Spencer exited the room.

"But...Doesn't he know he can buy popsicle sticks at the Arts and Craft store in a pack of 500?" Carly gave me a look and I looked down at my sheets, "I make popsicle-stick art with my mom every Wednesday."

"I tried to tell him, but he says he wants it to be 'authentic'." Me and Carly laughed for a second, but then as if someone flicked a light-switch, we stopped. It's like we both realized at the same time what kind of situation we were in. We both remained silent for a few moments.

"Carly...Can we talk about Sam?" I asked carefully, unsure of the response I would get. Carly turned her head towards me and I noticed her eyes have become wet.

"Freddie-I just...Can't. Not right now." Carly said as she fanned her face in an attempt to dry her eyes. "Everything should be about you and you getting better, not about Sam. At least, for now."

I gave an understanding smile and agreed, there's always tomorrow.

**A/N: I really don't like the beginning. I'll be perfectly honest, but if you got this far in the story, you'll love the final chapter of this story. Believe me. Reviews and constructive criticism is much appreciated. Thank you guys! I love you all:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Go ahead and blame me for not updating sooner. But like you would've actually been able to read this without even thinking about iOMG. In fact, I'm sure that's the only thing that you're thinking about right now. **

**Who can blame you though? It was quite an epic episode.**

**Major thanks to **_**The Earl of Sandwich **_**who gave me possibly the best review ever and helped me out with getting on with writing this. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**Freddie's POV**

A few days passed and today's my final day here: I've gotten a constant flow of visitors; the only time I manage to get some alone time is when I take a shower, and even then there's a nurse right on the other side of the olive-green curtains. My mom hardly left my side; whenever the nurse told her that visiting hours were over, she'd just shoot the nurse a dirty-look that caused the poor women to back out of the room in a mixture of fear and reverence.

Along with my mom, Carly and Spencer always manage to see me every chance they get, what with Carly's school schedule and Spencer's "sculpturing" time. Whenever she's there; Carly fusses over me like I'm a newborn calf or something, and when she's not, I get a ceaseless amount of text messages from her asking how I'm doing. Carly keeps telling me the same things but in different ways, how she's sorry and how she promises never to let anything like what happened to me happen ever again. At times I thought of adding how it was purely and accident that I hit my head and that it could've happened to anyone, but by Carly's tone, I knew better.

Spencer, on the other hand, knew that fussing and looking over my shoulder every second wouldn't do anything to help me, so he tried cheering me up in other ways. For example, four days ago he brought in the Galaxy Wars DVD set for me to watch on the small six by six television set. But, the nurses haven't let him take anything else into my room, because he managed to set the sixth DVD on fire, and used my bedpan to put it out.

However, there has been one person who seems to always be just _there. _I'm talking, of course, about Sam. It seems as if that whenever I wake up she's there, whenever I'm nodding off she's sitting in the chair across from me. I wondered how she managed to get past the visiting hours, and why she never seems to be in school, but I brushed off the thoughts when I remembered that it is Sam Puckett I'm talking about. I was curious about why she chooses to spend so much time around me, but when I tried to ask her about it she just shrugged and claimed she had nothing better to do.

Whenever Sam heard Carly or Spencer coming she leaves, it's almost like she has a sixth sense about that. Sam would gather up her things and run hurriedly out of the room right as Carly walked in, and as usual, Carly ignored Sam completely. Which, even for Carly, was absolutely cold.

Even my mom, who could hardly stand to be in the same room with Sam, tolerated her. Of course she just pretended Sam wasn't even there and ignored every insult Sam threw at her, but compared to Carly, my mom was like a nurturing mother rabbit to Sam.

"Sam," I asked when Sam was sitting at the edge of my bed squinting at the movie playing on my insanely-small television set, "What's going to happen when I leave here?"

Sam turned around to face me with a questioning look on her face, "What do you mean, Freddison?"

I shifted my position to be able to sit up a bit more to talk more face-to-face with the blonde, "I mean...You've been visiting me all the time, and once I'm out of here-"

"I'll still have nothing to do, so I'll still bother you constantly." Sam's face suddenly turned to an expression of suspicion, "Why do you ask, Benson?" I looked around awkwardly to try and avoid Sam's face, to tell you the truth, Sam's been oddly enjoyable lately. There's just something different about her that makes her more likeable. I can't put my finger on it, nothing about her has changed per say, the only thing that's changed about her is the aura around her. Sam snapped her fingers in my face to get my attention.

"You never answered my question, Dipwad."

"I don't know, you just seem different."

Sam's smile faded, she looked up at the clock and bit her lower lip.

"I have to go," Sam said suddenly. She got up and started to gather her things.

"Wait," I leaned towards her and grabbed the movie she brought and put it next to me. "Why do you have to go?"

Sam grabbed the movie back and shoved it into her bag, "I just have to go, Ok?" And without another word Sam glided out of the room.

I got released around three PM, even though I had no problem walking, my mom wheeled me out of the hospital in an achingly slow pace. Once I got home, I quickly escaped my mother's grasp by going to Carly's. I walked into quite the odd scene, Carly was holding a ladder steady as Spencer was adding something to a very large sculpture of bent metal in the shape of toast.

"Freddie!" Carly screamed; she ran away from the ladder to wrap her arms around me, which in turn caused the ladder to tip and fall bringing Spencer down with it. "Hey Freddo-" Spencer mumbled weakly from somewhere on the floor, Carly paid no attention to her brother, who most likely had some type of concussion, but instead decided to fuss over what I was wearing today.

"Freddie, honestly, did you lose your style after the accident?" Carly asked me in a concerned voice, if Carly wasn't so sincere about her being worried, I'd be beyond offended.

"Carly, I'm fine. Really." I grabbed her arms in a reassuring way, Carly's eyes began to fill with tears.

"Er...Carly? Are you okay? You seem a little-" Before I could finish, Carly ran off up the stairs and, by my guess, into her room. I gave a questioning look to Spencer, who was still on the floor rubbing his bruised skull.

"Don't mind her, bud. She's just been an emotional wreak after the incident, we all have really..." Spencer trailed off while staring intently at his statue.

I turned around and, to my surprise, Sam was there. I jumped a bit, but Spencer was too absorbed in his own thoughts to notice.

"Jesus, Sam," I said aloud clutching at my chest. "Since you successfully gave me a heart-attack, are you going to try and apologize to Carly? She's a mess. She really needs you right-"

"No. I'm not. I only came in here because I heard her go all teary on you, so I came in to watch. But, I guess she bolted upstairs." Sam shrugged and turned around towards the door.

"Er...What are you doing?" I asked quietly, as if not to disturb Spencer in his trance.

"Leaving?" Sam turned back to face me with an expression that read, 'are-you-coming-or-not'? I hesitantly looked back at Spencer who was still intently staring at his sculpture, and I heard no noise from Carly upstairs. I took one last nervous glance around the apartment before I followed Sam out of the door.

"Where...Are...We...Going?" I asked through gasps of air. I never remembered Sam walking this fast before, if anything she'd fall so far behind that me and Carly would have to wait for her. The time spent lying motionless in the hospital bed must've had it's toll on my body or something, because this is just ridiculous.

"Groovy Smoothie? Don't tell me you've forgotten what that is too." Sam turned to say with an all-too familiar smirk sketched across her face.

Once we finally got there, I ordered the usual; two Strawberry Splats. After paying T-Bo, who kept asking me if I wanted a cookie on a stick (to which I happily obliged to buying, stick or no stick, cookies are good) I walked back over to the table which Sam chose, which was located near the back of the room.

Once I reached the seat, Sam grabbed the smoothie from my hand and began to gulp it down. I raised my eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"So, put any more thought into apologizing?" I asked as I took a small sip, enjoying the chill of the smoothie running down my throat.

"No way, if she wants me to apologize, she's going to have to come see me." I sighed, not that I was expecting anything different.

"Sam..."

"No, don't 'Sam' me. I'm done being Carly's sidekick that she can think she can walk all over." Sam slammed her cup down, making smoothie go everywhere considering the cup was nearly full to the brim.

"I'm sure if you just talked about it-"

"I'm done talking about it! She can come talk to me." Sam looked at me for a moment and shook her head, grabbed her stuff and walked off, but right as she reached the door she shot me a cold look. "I thought you out of all people would understand."

I sighed as I slinked back in my chair. I hastily took a bit of my cookie as T-Bo walked cautiously over, looking at me weird.

"You ok, brown-haired dude?" He asked me slowly as he wiped up the smoothie Sam spilt.

"That's a question even I don't know the answer too."


End file.
